Conventional firplaces are notoriously inefficient as a source of heat inasmuch as a great percentage of the heat merely rises up and out of the chimney. As a result, fireplaces are provided primarily for aesthetic effect, and other heating systems are generally required. Efforts have been made to utilize the fireplace heat by heating air blow through ducts and out into the room, but such have generally detracted from the ornamental appearance of the fireplace. Moreover, the air rising in the firplace generally creates a vacuum which actually pulls the cooler air from the room, even though the air being so withdrawn may already be at a heat level which is comfortable for the room occupants.